L'âme soeur Ou l'âme frère ?
by Petitegrs
Summary: OS.Paul Yiruma se rend au Starbuck de Seattle après que la meute l'ai convaincue. Il ne se doute pas que l'imprégnation va lui tomber dessus...Et qu'elle drôle d'imprégnation! Son futur bonheur est un homme qui n'est autre que le cousin de son Alpha Sam ! Quileutes Time.


**Bonjour à tous ! ****Me voilà de retour avec un assez long OS **_( 3o pages word … c'est pas très long … Si ? xP__**)**_** un peu spécial sur Paul Yurima et son imprégnation.  
>En effet, une amie m'avait demandée de faire une imprégnation Yaoi avec Paul. <strong>

**Challenge relevé le voici donc **** !**

**Disclaimer :****Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec. **_(sauf Xavier et peut-être Brady et Collin)._

**Voilà j'attend vos avis et impressions avec impatience ) n'hésitez pas à reviewer, c'est important pour moi ****.**

**On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

><p><strong>L'âme sœur... Ou l'âme frère ?<strong>

℘ **On ne peut pas échapper aux choses de la vie qui nous sont destinées.**

⇢**Ce qui est passé a fui, ce**

**Que**** tu espères est absent,**

**Mais le présent est à toi**

**Profite en !**

**U**ne chaude journée berce la ville de Seattle. Les familles, regroupées dans les jardins, profitent su soleil en compagnie de leurs bambins. Les couples affluent près des fontaines, et les jeunes s'amusent non loin des parcs. Le monde sort, remplissant : terrasses, glaciers et magasins. La foule s'agglutine sur les moindres parcelles de trottoir où l'air est encore potable. Tous se battent afin de se faufiler dans les enseignes les plus connues. Certains abandonnent et changent de lieu, privilégiant une des plus grande marque aux couleurs vert foncé et blanc. Une forte odeur de café caramélisé et de crème chocolatée enivre le boulevard. Ça se bouscule, ça se dispute pour être sur d'avoir son délice sucré. Une immense queue attend sur le pavé, pressée de se rafraichir. On y distingue principalement des adolescents et un grand nombres d'étudiants. Plus les heures passent, et plus les gens s'attardent devant la boutique. Les employés s'activent efficacement, afin d'éviter tout débordements. Ça crie le nom des cafés, ça nettoie, ça ramène pâtisseries et confiseries, pour le plus grand plaisir bonheur des clients. L'endroit prisé n'étant autre que le somptueux « Starbuck » de la ville. Plusieurs personnes espèrent avoir une place au frais, dans l'un des étages du café, d'autres essayent -non sans mal- de sortir afin d'allez savourer leurs commandes a l'extérieur. Un jeune employé essaye -lui aussi- de s'extirper de la boutique. Un balai dans une main, un chiffon dans l'autre, il se tortille a travers la foule dans l'espoir d'atteindre la porte d'entrée.

« Pardon… Excusez-moi … Parddooooonn … Excusez … Merci … Pardoonn … Merci … »

**C**elui-ci ce murmure, avec agacement, "les tables de la terrasse ne vont pas se laver toutes seules, … pff … peuvent pas se pousser ! " Et c'est en se faufilant, qu'il heurte -non sans gène- un grand jeune homme baraqué, avec le manche de son balai. Se retournant, il s'excuse vivement puis repart le plus vite possible sur son chemin, n'attendant pas la réponse de l'adulte.

« Xavier, dépêche toi s'il te plait, on a besoin de ton aide au bar » s'exclame un de ces coéquipiers.

**A** l'entente de son prénom, le jeune homme se retourne avant qu'une fillette âge d'à peine six ans ne le percute au niveau des jambes. S'étalant de tout son long, il emporte avec lui un étudiant. Le calme se fait entendre alors que les deux jeunes hommes sont au sol, tandis que la fillette cours vers sa mère. Notre employé se relève quelque peu étourdit, avant de tendre la main a l'autre jeune homme. Celui-ci lève d'ailleurs les yeux sur Xavier. Dix minutes s'écoules et aucuns des deux ne bougent. L'inconnu reste de marbre, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes volantes devant notre Starbuckien. Le brou ha ayant déjà reprit, les deux hommes se jaugent sans se quitter des yeux. Le patron arrive finalement, mettant fin a leur torpeur.

« Tout va bien Xavier ? »

« Heu … Je … Patron ... Vais bien. »

**L**e directeur lui accorde un signe de tête, avant d'aider l'homme au sol, s'excusant pour cet incident avant de lui annoncer la gratuité de sa commande. Xavier repart, plus vite qu'une fusée vers la terrasse, les joues empourprées par la honte. Quand au jeune homme renversé, celui-ci se réaligne dans la file tout en maugréant quelques paroles inintelligibles, toujours sous le choque. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entend pas les protestations de son voisin de derrière qui s'impatiente de son inactivité.

« Hey mec, tu te bouges oui ? Avance bon sang, on va pas coucher là merde ! Y'a du monde qui attend ! »

**L**'étudiant se retourne lentement vers son agresseur, un sombre regard au fond des yeux Il encre alors ses pupilles dans celles de l'impatient.

« Si ma cadence ne te plait pas, et bien ce n'est pas mon problème. Soit tu doubles, soit tu prends la porte. Mais tu ne m'agresses pas. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

**L**'interloqué hoche la tête après avoir détaillé l'impressionnante carrure de son voisin. Musclé a souhait, sa peau bronzé le rendait plus terrifiant que jamais. Un visage carré parfaitement dessiné, mettait en valeur la droiture du personnage. Ses cheveux bruns coupés court, pointaient naturellement vers le haut, dans un désordre parfait. Un Quileute dans toute sa splendeur. Il se retourne avant d'avancer légèrement, ne pressant nullement son pas.

◉**Narrateur Xavier.**

**T**out en astiquant les tables avec précision, je m'efforcerais de rester calme. L'humiliation passé m'avait rendu mal à l'aise et je n'avais que su dire à cet inconnu. Je me maudissais intérieurement, m'auto-sermonant pour mon manque de courtoisie et de politesse. Le pauvre, et dire que je l'avais humilié en même temps. Et cette enfant ? Avait-elle quelques choses ? Grognant seul, j'attrapais tous les verres et papiers vident avant de les déposer dans le bac. Je m'apprêtais à balayé le dessous d'une table quand je senti une petite main sur mon avant bras. Me retournant, je tombais né à né avec une toute petite créature. Elle releva la tête, m'offrant un timide sourire avant de me dire, de sa douce voix d'enfant, un bref discours qui s'accentua rapidement en monologue. Mais elle fut stoppée dans son élan par sa mère.

« Ze suis désolé, z'avais pas vu, ze voulais voi' mama et z 'ai cou'u mais … »

« Oui bon Mélina, je crois que le Monsieur a comprit. Qu'est ce que l'on dit quand on fait mal aux gens ? » Dit sa maman tout en souriant.

« Pa'don » fit-elle penaude.

**J**e ne pu m'empêcher de lui caresser affectueusement la tête, attendri par son comportement. M'agenouillant a sa hauteur je lui adressait un franc sourire.

« Ne t'en fait pas miss, ce n'est pas grave. Ça arrive à tout le monde. J'accepte tes excuses bien entendu. »

**E**lle redressa la tête, souriant de toutes ses dents de lait, avant de partir en compagnie de sa mère, qui m'adressa un signe de tête. Amusé par cet enfant, je fini rapidement mon travail dehors, avant de me précipiter au local. Une fois dedans, je rangeais le matériel, me désinfectais les mains et me dirigeais au bar, afin d'apporter mon aide.

◉**Narrateur Paul Yurima.**

**J**'avais piétiné le pavé pendant trois quarts d'heure devant se café, si mystique, à la demande de la meute ! Oui, Moi Paul Yurima et ma patience phénoménale, avait accepté d'attendre pour de futiles cafés. Cette tache, confiée par mes amis, m'avait fait regretter mon choix lorsque j'avais vu la longueur de la file. Je les avais maudit tout le temps de mon attente, jusqu'à ce que je sente mon dos percuter le sol. Sur le coup, j'étais resté -sur le cul- comme on le dit. Perdu dans mes pensées meurtrières envers mes frères d'armes, je n'avais pas vu le jeune employé, et avait été emporté dans sa chute. Le temps que je revienne à moi, il était déjà debout, me tendant sa main. Et il n'avait fallu que d'un regard, un seul, pour que mon monde s'écroule. Mes yeux s'étaient accrochés aux siens pour ne plus s'en défaire. Mon cœur c'était arrêter afin de mieux repartir, synchronisé au battements du sien. Tout mon être avait été désorienté avant d'être complètement attiré vers cet homme. Je n'étais plus soumis a la pesanteur de la Terre mais a celle de cet inconnu, qui désormais serait mon seul but dans la vie. Il serait ma renaissance. Comprenant peu à peu que le phénomène de l'imprégnation venait de m'atteindre, je perdis pied en réalisant que, non comme mes frères, mes gènes avaient trouvés leurs égaux, chez un être masculin. Ma moitié ne serait pas une femme … mais … un homme. Moi, Paul Yurima, venais de trouver, non pas ma promise, mais mon promis ! Perturbé, je n'arrivais même pas à prononcer un seul mot. Perdu dans cette révélation qui venait de me détruire en moins d'une fraction de seconde, je ne bougeais pas. Je réagis même pas quand il disparu, me laissant seul avec son patron, qui m'offrit ma commande. Je m'étais ensuite réaligné dans la foule, vide de pensées, avant qu'un abruti ne vienne me déranger dans mon silence intérieur. Je m'étais alors retourné, imposant un ton froid et acide, dans le but de le faire taire. Puis j'avais repris ma place initiale calmement. J'étais a présent à la caisse, attendant que la femme est fini avec son client. Celle-ci se poussa afin de préparer la commande, laissant place à son collège. Attrapant la liste des cafés de mes frères, je fus surpris de voir que celui qui s'occuperait de moi, n'était autre que mon imprégné.

« Merci M'ssieu Destin » soupirais-je.

Il se retourna enfin, clôturant la conversation avec son coéquipier, puis pianota sur sa machine tout en m'adressant son discours…

« Bonjour, bienvenue dans notre Starbuck, que puis-je pour … »

**M**ais s'arrêta dans sa phrase quand il releva la tête. Nos yeux se croisèrent et je le vis mal a l'aise. Raclant ma gorge, je m'éclairci la voix avant de lui répondre, le plus calmement possible.

« Bonjour, sa sera pour une longue commande »

« Hum… oui pas de soucis. Que commandez-vous ? »

**J**e lui tendis ma liste avant de le voir hausser la voix en direction de ces collèges.

« Deux mochas choco, un frapucciono café choco, et un cara »

**P**uis il s'attaqua, à une vitesse incroyable, a la préparation du reste de la liste.

« Excusez moi, dans le jus de multivitaminé, vous voulez les oranges pressées ou les carottes ? »

« Heu … Ba les deux tant qu'à faire ! Plus y'en a, plus c'est bon » dis-je en haussant les épaules.

**J**e le vis avaler difficilement sa salive avant de me dire.

« Avec ou sans pulpe ? »

« Avec » répondis-je du tac ou tac.

**P**uis il se retourna, concentré sur son travail. En y repensant, je m'aperçu que, sortie de son contexte, notre conversation était bien plus que suspecte. Me sentant trembler, j'essayais de me calmer, m'insultant mentalement. Il ne manquerait plus que j'explose devant tout ce monde. Tripotant nerveusement le mousqueton accroché à mon jeans, j'attendais, ne risquant aucuns regards vers … l'homme …de ma vie. A cette pensée je déglutis. Il attrapa finalement toutes les boissons avant de les récapituler, tout en les déposant dans le grand sac a emporté.

« Deux mochas chocolats tall, un frapucciono café caramel et un chocolat venti, un cappuccino grandé, un café serré tall, un frappé vanille, un thé glacé menthe et un pèche, et un jus de fruit. Le compte est bon. Comme vous la dit le patron … la … commande est offerte. »

**P**uis il inspira profondément avant de reprendre, tout en me tendant les sac.

« Désolé pour cette … humiliation. J'en suis … confus. J'espère que vous n'avez rien… »

**J**e le coupais alors, entrainé par mes gènes récemment imprégnés, et lui répondis légèrement euphorique face à son mal aise.

« Arff t'en fait pas, c'est déjà oublié, puis mes p'tits muscles m'ont servit de coussins amortisseurs lors de la chute. Donc j'ai rien ! Aucuns bobos ne se présagent à l'horizon. Tu va pouvoir dormir tranquille se soir ! » Dis-je, tapotant légèrement sur mon torse, un sourire d'abruti collé aux lèvres.

**C**elui-ci émit un lège rire, tout en me détaillant du coin de l'œil. Puis nous nous saluâmes et je partis, le cœur étrangement lourd.

**J**'arrivais à la lisière de la forêt, à quelques mètres de la maison des Uley. Déposant la sac a terre, le plus délicatement possible, je mutais afin de me rhabiller. Ne revêtant que mon bas, j'attrapais le sac avant de m'engouffrer, d'un pas rapide, dans la demeure de Sam. Je pu constater, avec agacement, que les gars avaient profités de mon absence pour dévaliser la réserve de cookies et se prélasser devant les films encore neufs, que nous avions acheter. Ils en avaient déjà commencé un, sans même m'attendre ! Pris de convulsions nerveuses, je senti ma colère naitre en fond de mes trippes. Je claquais allègrement la porte d'entrée, avant de les mitrailler du regard.

« Oh Paulo ! Te voilà enfin ! On a bien cru que t'était mort … » s'adressa Collin sur un ton enjouer.

« Ouai on a bien cru que s'en était fini de toi ! On c'est imaginer pleins trucs ! Mais l'accident de voiture est resté l'hypothèse la plus convainquante. Enfin heureusement tu es là ! On est soulagé » s'écria Seth, au bord du fou rire.

« Ouai mais mec quand même ! T'était ou hein ? Faux pas mettre cent sept ans pour acheter trois cafés ! » S'exclama Jacob, un sourire affreusement sadique aux lèvres.

« Arff mais vous connaissez notre petit Polichinelle ! Il a du draguer la caissière du Starbuck ! » Pouffa Quil avant d'essayer de chiper le sac que je retirais vivement, le fusillant de mon regard le plus menaçant.

« Elle est comment ? » s'impatienta Brady.

« Ta eu son numéro ? » poursuivit Seth la bouche pleine de cookies.

« Et dit moi, tu as bien commandé nos cafés hein ? HEIN ? » Paniqua Jared.

« Imagine… il a oublié … ou … OU PIRE ! Il les a oubliés à la caisse ! » S'excita Embry, on bord de la crise de larmes.

« Non… NON MAIS ATTENDEZ LA ! SA VA OUI ? » M'emportais-je, les faisant taire par la même occasion, au bord de l'explosion. « VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE ? Y'AVAIT DU MONDE DEHORS OK ? PARCE QU'IL FAIT QUAND MÊME 29° ET QUE LES GENS SORTENT QUAND IL FAIT BEAU ! PAS COMME VOUS ! ET PUIS AU STARBUCK Y'AVAIT UNE FOULE DE PLUS DE TROIS QUART D'HEURE D'ATTENTE ! » M'écriais-je « QUE J'AI ÉTTENDU, POUR VOUS -dis-je en les pointant d'un doigt accusateur- ET QUE JE VOUS AI RAMENÉ VOS STUPIDES CAFÉS À LA NOIX ALORS QUE VOUS…

« À la noix ? Mais le mien je le voulais au chocolat » couina Brady

« MAIS LA FERME BRADY ! J'AI PAS FINI ! ET QU'EST CE QUE JE VOIS EN RENTRANT ? QUE VOUS AVEZ DÉVALISER LA STOCK DE COOKIES, ET COMMENCER LE FILM SANS MOI ... EN PLUS C'EST MON FILM ! MAIS VOUS, VOUS VOUS EN FICHEZ HEIN ! » Je fermais les yeux afin de me calmer avant de reprendre, d'une voix plus dur.

« Je me suis fait renversé et agressé, je me suis bougé pour vous et voilà l'accueil que j'en ai ? Vous mériteriez une bonne raclée ! Je vais vous les bouffer moi vous cafés vous allez voir ! ET D'ABORDS C'EST UN MEC QUI M'AS ENCAIS… SERVIT ! BANDE D'ABRUTIS OBSÉDER !

**R**ouge pivoine, je m'élançais vers la cuisine, laissant mes frères plantés au milieu du salon. Une fois près de l'évier, je déposais le sac dedans et sortis toutes les boissons, les déposant sur le contoire et jetais le papier avant de siroter nerveusement mon jus. Non mais quel culot quand même ! Ils ne manquent pas d'air. Je vis Leah entrer dans la cuisine et attraper son frappé vanille avant de se planter devant moi, son inlassable regard de reproches au fond des yeux. Arquant un sourcil, je ne bougeais pas, attendant la suite.

« Merci de t'être bougé pour … moi. Je vais pas parler pour les autres abrutis, je suis pas un pigeon … »

« Leah tu crains ! » gueula Jared de la pièce d'à côté.

« Donc je disais, merci et c'est sincère. »

**P**uis elle vint contre toutes attentes de ma part, m'embrasser fraternellement la joue avant de partir. Mais elle s'attarda près de l'encadrement de la porte, me jaujant.

« Quoi ? » Dis-je amer.

« Met toi au Yoga mon gars ! Ou tu va finir part nous faire un arrêt cardiaque colérique ! »

**P**iqué au vif je lui répondis, plus haineusement que son ton acide.

« Ha ha et c'est l'hystérique de service qui me dit ça ! Non mais on aura tout vu ! Regarde toi avant et calme tes hormones, après on verra ! »

**E**lle parti, riant sadiquement.

« Rrrr foutue famille » maugréais-je.

◉**Ellipse de Deux semaines.**

**J**our … nuit … jour … nuit … jour … nuit et encore jour … et encore nuit … Etendu de tout mon long sur le dos, en position étoile de mer, sur mon lit, un t-shirt sur le visage, j'essayais avec difficultés de l'enlever de devant mes yeux, avec pour seul force, mon souffle. Un réel abruti vous me direz et vous aurez raison.

« Paul Enrique Yurima ! Tu as intérêt à te bouger le postérieur avant qu'on en vienne aux mains ! Ta assez roupiller et glander pour aujourd'hui ! DEBOUT ! »

« Reum … m'en fou d'abords … j'ai même pas peur … » grommelais-je avant de souffler comme un forcené, déplacent pas la même occasion le vêtement de l'un de mes yeux -seulement-.

**D**e là, j'aperçu Jared, Jacob et Embry au pied de mon lit, m'encerclant de leurs imposantes figures. Soupirant, je me retournais vivement, plongeant ma tête dans mon oreiller.

« Non mais t'abuse là ! Secoue toi bordel ! » S'emporta Jacob.

« Allez vient avec nous ! On va se faire une petite vadrouille jusqu'à a la frontière Canadienne … » me supplia Embry

« Hrum jfais jre veuoshbobo » baragouinais-je dans mon coussin.

« Quoi ? Pas tout compris » s'amusa Jared. « Oh allez vient ! On sait tous que tu en meurs d'envie ! Et puis on croisera peut être une ou deux sensus ! »

« Non … je veux pas … je veux dormir … » me plaignis-je, avant de m'enterrer sous ma couette.

**V**oilà maintenant deux semaines, jours pour jours, que ma bonne humeur et mon entrain m'ont quittés. Deux semaines où j'évite les ballades et rassemblements avec la meute. Où j'ai demandé de patrouiller seul et surtout deux semaines que je me torture l'esprit, cloitré au fin fond de mon entre, qui est a ce jour : mon lit. Refusant tout bonnement de m'amuser, les gars avaient d'abords crus à une bouderie. Mais ils s'étaient vite rendus, pour la plupart, à l'évidence que je n'allais réellement pas bien. Imposant ma solitude a tout bout de champ, mes frères avaient alors décidés de tout faire pour ranimer mon corps de chiffe molle. Même si cela devait leur couter quelques coups mal placés -comme ils me l'avaient si bien dit-.

**J**e n'avais nullement envie de sortir, sachant très bien qu'une fois sous forme lupine nos pensées seraient mises en commun, ce que je ne souhaitais en aucun cas. Leur cacher mon imprégnation n'était pas chose facile, mais pour l'instant j'avais plutôt bien géré, et je comptais bien tenir se secret encore longtemps. Où du moins assez pour m'habituer à cette nouvelle qui me désemparait littéralement.

**A** vrai dire, en plus des complications que l'imprégnation m'apportait, j'avais celles de la barrière physique et du regard social. Une imprégnation homme-femme passait complètement inaperçue aux yeux du monde alors que deux hommes en couples … finiraient par poser problème. Mais avant de penser à être en couple, il fallait que je l'approche, ce qui paraissait impossible étant donné que je ne savais strictement rien de lui.

**M**ais le plus dur allait être la prise de conscience. Moi et les filles, c'était FINI. Oui, moi Paul Yurima, hétéro et machiste invétéré doit faire une croix sur la gente féminine ! Mais quel bordel ces gènes de loup ! Grognant seul sous ma couette, je déclenchais la fureur de Jake. Celui-ci arracha ma couette, balayant d'un revers de bras mes oreillers, me laissant démuni au beau milieu de mon matelas.

« Maintenant ça suffit, tu te bouges ! Ra le bol de te voir comme ça ! Il est passé ou le Paul qui taquine tout le monde hein ? Celui qui traine tout le monde en ballade ! Reprend toi en main ! Tes pire que Jared quand celui-ci c'était imprégné de Kim alors qu'elle était sous souffre douleur avant ! »

**R**elevant la tête à l'entente du mot « imprégnation », je le fusillais du regard avant de lui tourner le dos, bien décider à ne pas lever un seul de mes petits doigts de ce lit. Mauvaise idée ! Jacob n'était pas près de me laisser en paix. Il ouvrit dans un bruit monstre mes rideaux, ma fenêtre et mes volets, laissant ainsi l'air chaud de cette fin d'après-midi pénétrer ma chambre. J'allais me retourner afin de lui adresser quelques mots doux, trop longtemps retenus a mon gout, quand je senti un liquide froid s'abattre sur mon visage, avant de ruisseler le long de mon dos. Perdant pied, je me redressais rageusement, tremblant de tout mon être avant de leurs crier ce que je pensais.

« ARR BANDE DE BATARDS ! MAIS VOUS POUVEZ PAS ME FOUTRE LA PAIX MERDE ! JE VOUS EMMERDE PAS MOI ! RETOURNEZ JOUER AUX BARBIES ET LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUILLE ! Mais qu'ai-je fais au Bon Dieu pour mériter une vie pareille hein ? DIT LE MOI ! »

**S**entant que j'allais exploser, je me reculais au fond de ma chambre contre le mur, avant de voir ma porte s'ouvrir sur Sam et le reste de la meute.

« Paul calme toi, veux tu ? Tu n'as pas besoin de te mettre dans tous ces états pour si peu. » S'adressa calmement Sam à mon égard.

« AH ba ça c'est la meilleure tient ! Et si j'ai pas envie ? Et puis tu me dis ça mais qu'est ce que tu en sais que c'est « pour si peu » ? Ça fait presque un mois qu'on te voit de moins en moins, alors comment pourrais tu savoir les raisons qui me poussent a gueuler ! Ah il est bien beau l'Alpha maître de la Push ! Au lieu de me dire ce que j'ai à faire, occupes toi donc de ta meute correctement, après on verra ! » Dis-je meurtrier.

« C'est ce que j'essaye de faire figure toi ! Mais merci pour ta remarque, je prendrais en compte tes critiques. D'ailleurs au passage, je t'annonce que se soir je te veux a la maison, toi et tout le reste de la meute ! Et venez habillé de façon présentable. J'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter … Et ceci est un ordre Paul » me coupa Sam de sa voix autoritaire, avant que je ne proteste.

**S**oufflant à en décorner des bœufs, je m'écrasais sur mon lit, sous le regard de Jacob, qui souriait victorieusement. […] Stoppant l'écoulement de ma douche, j'ébouriffais négligemment mes cheveux afin d'éjecter l'eau retenue. Et c'est accommodé d'une simple serviette autour de la taille que je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, pensif comme jamais. Un jeans et un polo noir a manches longues feraient l'affaire. M'habillant avec un entrain feins, je surveillais du coin de l'œil le cadrent fluoresçant de mon radio-réveil.

« Tu pourrais pas stopper l'heure pour moi ? » lui adressais-je, au bord du suicide nerveux.

**P**our seule réponse, la boite noire émit un faible sifflement qui s'intensifia en un cri strident. M'avançant vers ma commode, je lui assénais un majestueux coup de point vertical.

« Si t'avait stopper l'heure pour moi, tu serais encore en vie mon gars ! » dis-je avant de sortir de ma pièce attrapant de volée ma veste en cuire.

[…] **P**osant un pied a terre, j'ôtais mon casque avant de retirer mes clés de ma BMW K1200 S, arrêtant par la même occasion le « ronron » de mon bijou métallique. Je poussais rapidement ma moto dans le garage de Sam et grimpais quatre à quatre les marches de sa maison, sans enthousiasme. Je n'eu le temps d'ouvrir la porte, que la Tornade Collin me déferla dessus.

« Ha Paulo, enfin tes la ! Jm'ennuyais moi ! Dit dit dit dit dit j'ai raison hein ? C'est bien la BMW K1200 S que t'a sorti ? Au faite j'adore ta nouvelle veste en cuir. Et sinon tu sais quoi ? Ma famille fait un Barbecue dimanche, tes invités bien sur ! Dit tu viens hein ? Tout le monde sera la donc faux que tu te ramènes ! De toute façon tes obligé ! AH j'ai appris aussi que … »

« Bonjour Collin, Oui je vais assez bien merci et toi ? Oui c'est bien ma BMW … oui … Je viendrais. » Répondis-je, sans accroches, tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« HA dans ta face mec ! Jte l'avais dit que c'était la BMW et pas la TRIUMPH 1050 speed triple ! Faux pas parier avec le GRAND, le MAJESTUEUX, le MAGNFIQUE, le SUBLIME et l'UNIQUE Collin ! Allez allez mon Quilinou prépare tes 50 dollars ! Au Paulo tu vas toujours mal … ARff cette soirée va te faire du bien crois moi ! En tout cas moi chui content de te voir ! Tu m'as manqué. C'est cool que tu viennes au barbecue ! Y'aura pleins de bouffes. Mais comme je disais … »

« Respire Collin, ou tu vas finir par t'étouffer avec ta propre langue ! » riais-je gentiment.

« HA ! Je l'ai fais rire ! Alors c'est qui le best des best ? Allez dit le ! »

« Rho il s'arrêtera jamais celui la … Salut mec, sa fait plaisir de te revoir debout » me salua chaleureusement Embry.

« Le Cow-Boy est de retour ! » Hurla joyeusement Jacob.

**U**ne fois tout le monde saluer, je m'avachis dans un des fauteuils non loin du canapé, participant peu aux conversations de mes frères. […] Mon téléphone indiquait 21H43 quand Sam décida, enfin, de pointer le bout de son né, accompagné de son invité. Il nous avait appelé plutôt dans la soirée, nous informant qu'ils étaient coincés dans les embouteillages. Emily ouvrit la porte avant d'embrasser amoureusement son époux. Puis elle enlaça joyeusement l'inconnu, riant avec lui, nous cachant par la même occasion son identité. Notre Alpha nous salua gaiement, osant même une réflexion sur ma présence.

« Paul, content que tu sois la. » dit-il avec humour sous les gloussements de Jared et Jake.

« Comment aurais-je pu dire non, hein ? » m'exclamais-je, sentant la colère grimpé le long de mes trippes.

« Bon les gars, je voulais vous présenter quelqu'un, donc chose promise, chose due. Voici Xavier, mon cousin. Il vit depuis peu dans la région entre la Push et la Hoh Indian Reservation d'où il est originaire. »

**1**…..2…1…..1…Non...mon cerveau ne réagissait décidément plus. Mon corps non plus d'ailleurs. J'étais … bloqué, paralysé, pétrifié, tétanisé, figé, stupéfait ! J'allais être un homme mort, un loup cuit ! Comment …. Comment se faisait-il … Co…Co…Co…COMMENT se pouvait-il que … que le cousin de l'Alpha de ma meute soit ce jeune employé de Seattle, et par la même occasion … MON IMPRÉGNÉ ! Je détournais vivement la tête, espérant sincèrement qu'aucun de mes frères ne m'est vu. Je fus soulagé lorsque je les vis presque tous entrain de saluer Xavier, qui lui ne m'avait pas reconnu. Une fois que la meute eu fini les présentations, je m'adressais de loin, toujours près de mon fauteuil.

« Hum… ravit de te … rencontrer, si je peux dire ça comme cela… Moi c'est Paul »

**J**'avais prononcé ces paroles sur un ton mal assuré, les yeux fuyants, ne lui adressant qu'un pincement de lèvres et un bref geste de main. Sam me fit les gros yeux, surement à cause de mon accueil qu'il ne devait pas trouver à la hauteur… mais s'il savait …

« Oui … on peux dire ça comme ça … Moi c'est Xavier, comme l'a dit Sam. » rit-il faiblement.

« Ne fait pas trop attention a Paule, il a un caractère assez spécial… » Ajouta Seth tout en souriant.

**J**'haussais les épaules avant de me rassoir, fixant le pied de la table basse, provoquant de nombreux regards perdus et suspects chez mes confrères. […] La soirée était alors bien avancée et je n'avais pipé mots que pour répondre aux propositions d'Emilie concernant les boissons. J'écoutais attentivement les diverses conversations et à présent, le ton était porté sur les origines de mon futur bonheur … Xavier.

« La Hoh enfaite c'est la même que la Push, mais en un peu plus loin sur la carte … » En conclu Brady.

« Pas totalement mais presque. On a une partie, minime je l'avoue, ou l'on trouve quatre grands champs de fleurs, et notre réserve détient une plus grande diversité d'animaux que la votre. A part ça, sa reste une réserve similaire a toutes les autres. » Ria Xavier.

« Les champs de fleurs … sa me rappel des souvenirs si vous saviez ! J'ai un cousin, au deuxième degré certes, qui habite Hoh. Tu le connais surement, Dorian, un batteur de rock. » Souris Quil.

« Ha ba oui ! Il joue pour les " Tend Trics Mécaniques " ! On a fait du Hockey ensemble. C'est un chouet type ! » Se remémora Xavier.

« Ta fait du hockey ? » S'écria Collin tout sourire.

« Exact. J'en fais toujours d'ailleurs … » souris mon futur imprégné. « T'aime ça ?… » Reprit-il.

« Moi j'adore ! Mais le plus passionné de tous, c'est notre Paulo national ! Il en fait depuis ces 9 ans ! » Lui dit euphoriquement mon frère.

**T**ous les regards se tournèrent vers ma petite personne, me détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Je les observais fixement impassible et ne sachant trop quoi dire.

« Heu … mm… depuis tes 9 ans … et ba ! Tu joues en quelle position ? » Me questionna timidement Xavier.

« Oui … Je suis attaquant en centre … et … toi ? » essayais-je espérant ne pas flancher.

« Bé sa ne m'étonne pas, vu ta carrure … » ria t-il « Moi je suis attaquant mais ailier gauche, la démarque pour patiner me plait mieux »

« Ok. Appel moi quand tu joues que je vienne te voir. » Dis-je, au bord de l'explosion intérieur.

**J**e détournais les yeux, réalignant mes chakras afin d'éviter tout débordements et dévisser, par la même occasion, la têtes de mes confrères qui se payaient royalement la mienne. J'attrapais silencieusement mon verre dans le but de boire mon alcool, comme je l'avais fait tout au long de cette soirée. Mais a peine avais-je levé mon bras que ma boisson disparu de mes mains. Prenant quelques secondes de répit, je détournais rageusement ma tête vers mon confrère de droite qui n'était autre qu'Embry. Je le fusillais de mon regard meurtrier. Celui-ci me fit une grimace, digne d'un enfant de cinq ans, avant de sourire et d'avaler d'une traite le contenu de mon verre.

« La flemme de remplir le mien … et ta assez bu pour se soir mon frère. » Me dit-il, une étrange expression en coin.

**J**e levais les yeux au ciel, soufflant fortement, avant de me redresser rapidement. J'étirais alors tous mes membres endoloris par ces trois semaines de non transformation, puis m'exclamais, lasse de cette soirée…

« Bon et bien moi je rentre. J'ai les papattes engourdis »

« Si t 'avait que ça d'engourdi … » Pouffa Jared avant que je ne lui fiche une bonne claque derrière la tête.

« Aie … » Couina ce dernier, une expression de chien battu collé au visage.

« Et ta encore rien vu mon poussin ! Allez fait pas cette tête tu me ferais presque craquer ! » Dis-je sadiquement. « Bon bon bon… CHO les gens » braillais-je sachant très bien que cette expression énerverait Seth et Brady au plus haut point.

**B**ayant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, je me dirigeais vers Emilie que j'embrassais rapidement sur la joue. Une fois dehors, le vent chaud balaya ma silhouette, m'étirant une grimace de dégout. A plus de minuit, les températures se stabilisaient encore autour de 25 degrés et cela depuis plus d'un mois. Moi qui croyais que la Push ne connaitrait plus de nouvelles canicules depuis mes 8 ans, me voilà servit. Je descendis rapidement les marches du perron et m'engouffrais dans le garage des Uley afin d'y récupérer ma moto. Une fois mon casque mit, je démarrais silencieusement, pressé de retrouver mon lit douillé afin d'y bougonner toutes mes misères. […]

« Oh Paul tu m'emmerde à la fin ! J'aurais cru… ON AURAIT CRU QUE T'ALLAIT FAIRE UN PETIT EFFORT ! MÊME MINIME ! … Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon gars ?»

« Sérieux mec … Tu commences sérieusement à nous inquiéter là ! »

« Mais Paulo … faux te remuer ! En plus on a une vielle voiture à retaper … »

**E**ncore du blabla, toujours du blabla ! Et oui, après la soirée j'avais passé trois jours cloitré dans ma chambre, et cela avait suffit à Jared, Jacob et Collin pour venir m'enquiquiner … ou du moins s'inquiéter sur mon état. Le problème étant que … plus ils me parlaient et plus j'avais envie de me terrer au fin fond d'une grotte au Venezuela. Trois semaines de silence sur mon imprégnation, trois semaines de non transformation, trois semaines d'horreurs et de souffrances toutes autant physiques que morales. Cela allait bien exploser un moment ou l'autre … j'en étais plus que conscient, mais je souhaitais du temps … j'en voulais sans savoir la raison.

« Mec on a besoin de toi … toute la meute est affectée par ton état… » Glissa Jared faiblement.

« Je suis désolé… c'est pas ma faute … » réussis-je à répondre, tout en culpabilisant.

« Tu le sais que si ta besoin de nous … enfin tu sais qu'on est la ! » me souris Collin, les yeux éteints de toute joie.

**U**n signe de tête et je me retrouvais à nouveau seul. Seul avec mon irrésistible envie de tout casser. Un quart d'heure passa, et je sautais presque hors du lit, poussé par mon instinct de loup qui me brulait le torse. J'ôtais rapidement mes vêtements, ne gardant sur moi que mon boxer et mon pantalon a la main avant de courir comme un ahurit en direction de la forêt. Je fis valdinguer mon bas de jeans près d'un arbre et explosais en plein vol. Je retombais sur mes quatre pattes, mes coussinets s'imprégnant de l'humide terre de ma patrie. Des milliers d'odeurs virent chatouiller mes narines, se bousculant au grès du vent. Un bien être se rependit dans tout mon corps, m'envoyant dans un autre monde ou la vie est plus paisible. Une course effrénée débuta, dilatant tout mes muscles. Un bien inconditionné parcourait mes veines. Je redécouvrais ma forme lupine…mon loup.

- Je vois ça mon frère. D'un coup … Pffiou plus de tensions !

**J**e me stoppais net, me rétamant dans l'herbe humide.

- Embry ? Pensais-je, au bord de la crise cardiaque.

- Oui Monsieur ! TROIS SEMAINES SANS TE TRANSFORMER ! Puuu… putain tu fais fort …

- N'y pense pas … n'y pense pas … Me répétais-je sans cesse dans la tête afin de masquer mes pensées.

- N'y pense pas de quoi ? … Paul ouvre les yeux je suis devant toi.

**J**'ouvris les yeux et aperçu un loup brun juste devant moi. Pitié j'espère que c'est le seul transformé … au pire s'il le lit, l'entend ou quoi, je peux toujours le séquestrer … où lui faire du chantage !

- Mais de quoi tu parles mon gars ? Ta des pensées étranges … Et j'espère que ce n'est pas moi que tu comptes séquestrer !

**J**e me redressais, lui faisant face, et n'émis, pour toutes réponses, qu'un petit feulement.

- Ta l'air perturbé c'est dingue ! Je t'ai jamais vu comme ça ! S'exclama t-il, choqué et inquiet.

- Heu ba … non n'y pense pas … Recommençais-je.

- Oula ne te met pas la pression comme ça Paul ! De toute façon je suis le seul transformer a cet heure là, comme d'habitude quoi !

- Ouai … mais … pensées mises en commun … n'y pense pas … sa va vite !

- Toi tu nous caches quelque chose de gros, et j'aime pas ça ! Me dit sérieusement Embry de sa froide voix.

**E**n deux temps, trois mouvements j'avais détalé. Je reconnu au loin mon jeans et me retransformais n'écoutant pas les froides affirmations de mon frère. Une fois mon bas enfilé, je me laissais tomber contre les racines d'un arbre, lasse de tout ça. Ma tête entre mes mains, coudes sur les genoux, je laissais la brise calmer mes tremblements naissants. Je les sentais tous arriver, un par un de tous les cotés, m'encerclant de leurs hautes silhouettes.

« Laissez moi » soufflais-je au bord des larmes, ne bougeant pas le moins du monde.

**I**ls bougèrent se positionnant de façon défensive avant de changer pour opter une position d'attaque. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas lutter contre eux. Ils allaient me forcer la main, me pousser a bout afin que j'explose, provoquant ma transformation. Puis leurs pensées m'assailliront, me faisant perdre pied et ainsi… ils seraient tous…mon imprégnation et tout le reste. Si Sam avait été sous forme humaine, sa voix d'Alpha m'aurait déjà imposé la transformation et je n'aurais pu résister. Mais la, il n'avait aucune autorité sous sa forme … ou du moins face a la mienne dans cette position.

« Quoi qu'est ce que vous voulez encore ? Me forcer la main ? Comme si ça allait arranger les choses … au lieu de jouer les égoïstes pour savoir a tout prix, laissez…laissez moi … Laissez moi le temps … je suis pas près, j'ai rien demandé, comprenez moi ! » M'exclamais-je après mettre levé en pleurs, avant de laisser tomber mes bras mollement le long de mon buste. Le visage noyé de larmes.

**V**oyant les froides mines de mes frères, je m'avançais vers l'un d'eux. Paul qui pleurs c'est presque SUREALISTE ! Comme le savoir imprégné d'un homme et pas d'une femme…

« Jte promet qu'on la retapera c'te bagnole, jte les promis et je tiens toujours paroles … tu ira la draguer ta minette t'en fait pas … laisse moi juste…du temps hein.. » dis-je au loup bleu marine devant moi. « Encore une semaine Collin…juste une … » lui répétais-je avant de partir, dépassant ma meute.

**T**out le long du chemin j'avais laissé cour à mes pleurs. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais rien verser ! Tant de choses évacuées par la colère et non par la tristesse. Pour une fois, la donne était changée… pour une fois j'étais faible.

◉**Narrateur Extérieur.**

**Q**uelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière mutation de Paul. Celui ci avait tenu parole, et c'était concentré d'arrache pied sur la voiture en ruine de son protéger -encore à ce jour- Collin. Vingt-deux jours de travail avaient été nécessaire pour remettre a niveau l'automobile, qui a présent, paradait brillamment dans l'avant coure de son propriétaire. La meute au complet était venue observer le bijou fini, et les discutions allaient de paire.

« Alors Collin, près pour le grand saut avec ta new bagnole ? »

« Tu m'étonnes que je suis près Jared ! Elle est juste magnifique ! » Se dandinait Collin, tout en ayant pris soin de bien articuler son dernier mot.

« Regardez moi cet ado bourré de testostérones en feu ! Calme toi un peu ou sinon tu risque de faire fuir ta future victime ! »

« HA n'écoute pas cette vielle pie ! Fait confiance a tes frères mon gars, et moi je sais ce que je dis, un homme fier de sa voiture, ne peux que réussir avec les filles ! »

« Ouai c'est pour ça que les trois quarts des nanas que tu voulais te taper te sont passées sont le nez ! » fulmina Léah.

« Non pas sous le nez, sous le capot miss ! » S'exclama Jacob tout en bombant le torse.

« Et tu penses que je vais te croire ? »Ironisa l'indienne.

« Tu veux un petit aperçu par pensées ? » Souria le bronzé, de toutes ses dents blanches.

« Non merci ! »

**L**es choses n'avaient pas tellement changés. Léah et Jake continuaient de se bouffer le nez, Brady Collin et Seth ne cessaient leurs escapades nocturnes, quand au reste de la meute, elle se contentait de suivre ces bonnes habitudes. Seul Paul restait sur ces gardes. Prenant soin de limiter ces mutations a deux maximum par semaines, et surveillant ses paroles lors des conversations. Il n'avait pas revu son imprégné que depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, et même si son absence l'affectait, il n'en disait mots. Personne n'était encore au courant. Notre bronzé avait décidé de mettre d'abords Sam au courant. En tant qu'Alpha officiel de la meute et cousin de son futur amour, il se devait d'être prévenu en premier. Mais la honte et la peur ne cessaient de lui broyer les entrailles, le forçant à toujours repousser sa déclaration.

« Bon les louveteaux, tout le monde a la maison. » Annonça Sam gaiement.

« OUAIII YOUHOU on va faire exploser les provision de Papy Samy ! »

« Tout le monde en route ! On va fêter la finition de la voiture chez Grand-Père Brioche ! »

« Brady, Quil, surveillez votre langage, ou alors le Papy de la meute vous flanquera dehors ! »

« Oui papa » s'exclamèrent en cœur les deux intéressés.

**M**ais c'est dans les rires que la troupe migra vers le foyer Uley.

◉**Narrateur Xavier Uley.**

« Xavier laisse cette cuillère tranquille ! Non … Non lâche ça ! Oh mais c'est pas vrai. Tu es aussi insupportable que la bande. A croire que c'est le sang qui veut ça. »

« Mais Mily j'ai faim. Pis la cuillère ce n'est pas grave. Ta fini avec donc je peux la lécher. » Souriais-je.

« Han … bon allez fait toi plaisir » Me souria la femme de mon cousin. « Mais dépêche toi, les garçons ne vont pas tarder à rentrer. Et si il voit la cuillère, ça risque d'être la bagarre. »

« Bien madame. Je m'active alors. »

**J**e m'empressais de ramasser avidement toute la pate au chocolat présente sur l'ustensile de cuisine avant d'aider Emily à ranger le plan de travail. Nous avions passés l'après-midi a rires et discuter, se rappelant nos souvenirs d'en temps. J'avais passé peu de moments a la Push et ceux qui me revenaient avaient tous étaient vécu chez le père de Sam, dans sa grande maison non loin du grand ruisseau. A vrai dire, je découvrais depuis quelques mois seulement, cette réserve qui me paraissait si familière. Tant de choses avaient changées.

**S**oufflant légèrement, j'évitais soigneusement le regard de l'indienne à côté de moi et disparu sur la terrasse de la demeure. M'appuyant, nonchalamment sur la balustrade, j'observais la forêt et au loin, les falaises qui contemplait la mère d'huile de ce fin de samedi. Oui certaines choses avaient changées. Je le sentais, là tout au fond de moi. Et le faite que je fasse presque parti en quelques sortes de la bande mon cousin me le rappelait chaque jours. Après la première rencontre avec eux, j'avais direct accroché. Les Quileutes étant, à demi ma famille. Leurs joies de vivre et leurs entrains me rappelaient mon enfance. Nous partagions les même intérêts et pour la plupart, les mêmes besoins. Ils étaient tous formidables et j'avais pu le voir au file de nos sortis ensemble. J'avais appris à les connaître et je m'étais surtout lié d'amitié profonde avec Quil. Nous partagions un passé commun en relation avec la Hoh. Seul Paul restait à mystérieux. Paul … ce gars la avait l'air si … vivant. J'avais pu le voir dans son réel état, mais des que nous étions ensemble, un grand malaise apparaissait. Il m'intimidait, de part son physique, son caractère, mais surtout par ses yeux. Si brillants et si … fuyants.

**P**ourtant je n'aurais pas du. Je n'étais pas gringalet et influent. Ma posture égalait presque la sienne. Presque. Je passais mes mains dans mes cheveux, évacuant le trop pleins d'émotions qui me perturbait. A chaque fois que je pensais a lui, un réel débat intérieur prenait place. A lui seul, il arrivait a me perturbé, me remettant en question continuellement. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? La sonnerie de mon téléphone portable me sorti de mes pensées. Je répondis péniblement, sachant très bien qui j'avais au bout du fil.

« Oui Théodora » dis-je d'une voix lasse et sans accroches.

« Xavier ! Enfin je t'ai ! Tu pourrais décrocher ou allumer ton tel de temps en temps tu ne crois pas ? Bref je voulais te dire que t'avais été sublime au match la dernière fois ! Et je voulais aussi te prévenir que je serais la pour celui qui se déroule dans deux semaines. Carole et Nina seront aussi présentes. On viendra pour t'encourager ! » Piala t-elle d'une voix trop aigu a mon gout.

« Tu veux dire, encourager l'équipe Théa. » Repris-je fermement.

« Oui mais surtout toi. Et Klein aussi ! D'ailleurs il joue bien en centre la prochaine fois ? » S'excita mon interlocutrice.

« Ouai. Bon jte laisse. Je suis fatiguée »

« Ouai repose toi mon grand. Sa serait balo surtout si Carole vient et que tu n'es pas en forme »

« Salut »

**J**e raccrochais au nez de mon amie. Je n'aimais, mais alors, pas du tout son ton. Carole…Carole. Beurk ! Sa copine de blonde peroxydée ne m'inspirait rien à part du dégout. Pourtant j'aimais bien les blondes. Mais là, je préférais me pendre que de passer cinq minutes avec elle. Ce qui l'intéresse n'était pas moi. Non loin de là. C'est mon titre de joueur, mon physique mais surement pas moi. L'homme que je suis réellement. Superficialité. J'avais beau portée Théodora dans mon cœur, elle commençait sérieusement à me courir sur le haricot à vouloir me caser avec son amie. Je comptais bien me débarrasser de ces deux copines grâce à l'aide des Quileutes. Les ayant invités ils seraient -de nouveau- présent. Je voyais déjà d'ici là les gars remettre à sa place ‟Miss Blondie". Surtout Quil et Brady. Ils allaient s'en donner a cœur joie ! Rien que de repenser au dernier match, un immense sourire prit place sur mes lèvres.

◉**Flash Back**

**N**ous venions de sortir de la patinoire. Mon équipe ressortait vainqueur à 2 points de différence avec nos adversaires. Joyeux comme jamais, mes coéquipiers avaient conclu un pot pour le lendemain. En attendant tout le monde, ou presque, était rentré chez soi. Avec les gars, nous nous étions posés sur les marches du grand escalier juste devant l'entrée.

« Piou mec vous avez une de ces défenses de ouf ! C'était juste … explosif ! » S'extasia Brady

« Mais tu m'étonnes. Ta vu quand l'autre a arrêter le palet juste avant le gardien, c'était juste géniale. Je pense que j'ai pas vu meilleure défense en hockey ! »Continua Seth.

« Ah mais non ya mieux quand même. C'est juste qu'on a bossés dur pour en arriver là. A vrai dire sans la défense on aurait été cuit. On pas bien jouer en attaque se soir.»

On discutait du match, et les Quileutes étaient plutôt très enthousiastes. La conversation prenait une tournure des plus chaleureuse et c'en était agréable.

« Moi je trouve que vous vous en êtes bien sortis. Après je suis pas un pro mais bon vous n'étiez pas mauvais. Paul t'en dit quoi toi ?» Argumenta Embry

L'intéressé avait alors balayé notre groupe de son regard de braise avant de fixer Embry. J'attendais, patiemment mais nerveusement, qu'il donne son avis. Pourquoi nerveusement ? Je n'en avais aucunes idées, mais j'appréhendais son opinion. Et puis il avait beaucoup plus d'expérience que moi. J'avais débuté le hockey à l'âge de 12 ans. Lui a 9.

« C'était un bon match. Les deux équipes étaient réactives et sa jouait bien. Après il est vrai que leurs attaquants étaient plus opérationnels que les vôtres, mais vous aviez une excellente défense qu'eux n'avaient pas. C'était corsé, mais on se doutait bien que vous gagnerez. Vous étiez stratégiquement avantagés » dit-il sérieusement.

**T**out le monde avait hoché la tête, sa remarque étant la plus juste de toutes.

« Dit Paul … » Demanda Jared avant de s'arrêter, comme bloqué mentalement.

« Quoi ? » Demande ce dernier, un sourcil relevé, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

« Heu … non rien laisse tomber » Dit précipitamment notre ami.

« Ok Jared accouche tu sais que j'aime pas ça ! » Menaça Paul.

**I**l hésita quelques minutes, nous jau jan tous avant de souffler légèrement.

« Ba je me demandais quand est-ce que tu comptais reprendre le hockey. Enfin si un jour tu comptais le reprendre. »

**E**t là, blanc. Plus rien. Tout le monde retenait sa respiration tandis que j'observais Paul, qui réfléchissait, un visage impassible. Il avait arrêté ce sport ? Mais pourquoi ? Depuis quand ? Les gars n'arrêtaient pas de le glorifier. Je me sentais étroitement à l'écart. Je ne savais rien d'eux. Ou du moins de leurs passés.

« J'en sais rien. Je ne me suis pas posé la question. »

**I**l avait ensuite haussé les épaules dans un petit sourire avant de se retourner vers moi. On s'était fixé, intensément. Je ne sais ce qui s'en suivi après. Une grande chaleur en moi, une envie d'être la pour lui. Peut-être lui refaire découvrir sa passion oubliée ? Un sentiment de bien être. Puis sa c'était arrêté. Quelqu'un venait d'arriver.

« Oh Xavier ! S'il te plait rend moi service ! Planque moi ! »

« Dave ! T'arrives quoi ? Explique. »

**L**e gardien de mon équipe était arrivé, complètement essoufflé, les yeux sortis de leurs orbites.

« Je viens de me faire courser par une bande de trois filles. Punaise elles sont paniquantes. Elles sont rentrées quand je prenais ma douche. Merde ça fait une heure que j'essaye de les semer. Sauve moi je t'en supplie mon gars. » Dit-il au bord de la crise cardiaque.

« Haha t'en fait pas on va te sortir de là. Cache toi derrière Jacob et Paul. On s'occupe du reste » Avait répliqué Brady tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Quil ? »

« Je te suis mon pote ! » Rit l'indien avant de se placer en avant, dans la direction par laquelle était arrivé mon ami.

**Q**uelques minutes plus tard, des pas de courses se firent entendre et on vit au loin, trois jeunes filles courir dans notre direction tout en criant : " Davinouuuuuuu ouuuuuouuuuuh ! Deux brunes, une blonde. Elles s'arrêtèrent à notre hauteur avant de nous dévisager, un par un. Et contre toutes attentes, l'un des deux brunes s'évanouie. **O**n se regarda tous, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Davveeee » Hurla la blonde, comme si elle ne nous avait pas vu.

« Daveeeee, si tu réponds pas maintenant, je lance un avis de recherche ! » S'exclama la brune survivante.

« Hum hum …Dit moi, tu tiens a se qu'il reste planquez, voir même à ce qu'il s'enterre pour crier comme ça ? »

**L**es deux jeunes filles valident se stoppèrent, regardant nos deux compères avec de grands yeux admiratifs. Oui ils sont beaux, même très beaux. Sa doit être m'effet ‟100% Quileutes". La deuxième brune qui avait réussi à reprendre contenance, se laissa retomber sur le sol, à l'entente de la voix de Quil.

« Bon allez, une de moins et on a rien eu à faire ! Brady fous toi à poil, on aura les autres par l'usure de leurs hormones " »

**L**eur copine a terre, s'éventait a l'aide de sa main. J'essayais, tant bien que mal, de garder un semblant de sérieux mais en observant Collin se bidonner je le rejoignis très vite, suivi de Seth et d'Embry.

« Dites, vous avez vu un grand, blanc blond ? » Nous demanda la blonde.

« Gnééééééé regarde autour de toi, un grand blanc blond c'est toute l'assemblée à part nous ! » Lança Quil ironiquement, en nous désignant, tous Quileutes que nous sommes.

« Non mais s'il vous plait heu ... Vous comprenez pas c'est important ! » nous supplia t-elle.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi. » Brady croisa les bras.

« Mais c'est le futur amour de ma vie ! Il rayonne comme un soleil africain dans mon cœur …»Piailla t-elle.

« Oui c'est ça et moi je suis une saucisse transgénique fluorescente en provenance du Pérou ? » Coupa Brady, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

« Non mais vous comprenez pas. Je vous explique. » Nous dit-elle avec une vraie voix … de blonde. « La … y a le Soleil et la Lune. Enfaite c'est comme si je représentais le Soleil et lui la Lune. Donc enfaite c'est deux astres opposés qui n'ont rien avoir … et … mais enfaite c'est que qu'avec le temps qu'il y a une éclipse qui se crée donc … cette union sacrée des deux êtres heu... Donc enfaite ... et c'est pour ça que je garde espoir de rencontrer quelqu'un qui … qui veux pas de moi…puisque … BA les éclipses sa se produit. »

« Putain ! Ce serait pas Star Wars dans ta tête au niveau de l'intelligence ? C'est pas une éclipse qu'il y a eu mais un tsunami ! »

« Non Quil laisse tomber. Dit moi … la blonde. A ton avis, fait froid dans l'espace ? Si tu pouvais allez méditer sur la question à l'intérieur et remmener tes copines. Cela nous arrangerais car vois tu, on aimerait être … tranquille. » Charma Brady de son éternel sourire de playboy.

**N**ous n'en pouvions plus. Tous tordu de rires. Le duo de clash. Dave avait pu nous quitter saint et sauf, et nous, nous étions repartis en direction de la Push. Cela faisait 3 jours que j'avais quitté mon appartement dans Seattle et que j'habitais chez Sam.

◉**Fin Flash Back**

**O**ui ce souvenir -parmis tant d'autres- était juste incroyable. J'en ris silencieusement, les yeux toujours rivés vers la mer au loin.

« Alors mon frère, qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? »

« Hey Quil ! Comment va tu ? »

« Bien et toi ? J'avais l'impression de te voir rire de l'intérieur. Non ? »

« Si. Le match … la blonde. »

« Ah oui ! Une partie de plaisir celle la ! »Me dit-il, en me tapant légèrement l'épaule.

**N**ous rions. Etre a la Push, était si vivifiant. Si reposant. Pourtant la Hoh ressemble presque en tout point à cette réserve. Mais il manque quelque chose… la magie. Oui ici les légendes sont réellement magiques. Ça se sent. Je le sens. Comme si le demi-Quileute en moi en faisait parti. Je rejoignis le reste du monde dans le salon en compagnie de mon ami, avant d'entamer une nouvelle discussion. La voiture de Collin et surtout, sa technique de drague.

**J**'étais sur le porche de la maison, appuyé sur la balustrade, une tasse de thé entre les mains. A côté de moi, Paul. Nous discutions calmement de cette fin de soirée. Il devait être vingt-trois heures passé. Tous les gars étaient rentrés chez eux, seul Paul était resté. Pourquoi ? T-elle est la question. La Pluit tombait finement sur la Push et l'air frais me reposait. C'est dingue mais plus le temps passe et plus j'ai l'impression d'avoir constamment chaud. J'avais étouffé toute la soirée et je ne peux m'empécher de trouver qu'il fait toujours plus chaud au file des jours.

« Moi je crois qu'elle marchera complètement dans son plan. Elle ni verra que du feu. Collin est doué »

« Je sais pas, c'est gros quand même » répondis-je amusé.

« Oui mais bon, Collin reste Collin. » Souris t-il.

**L**e silence refit fasse. Je bu une gorgée de mon breuvage avant de me ré appuyer correctement sur mes avants bras. J'avais une question qui me trottait dans la tête. Une seule et unique question. Mais je n'osais pas vraiment.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

**S**urpris par sa question, je détournais mon regard vers lui, une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage.

« Je ne sais pas, tu soupires, c'est que tu dois être préoccupé non ? » Se justifia Paul tout en détournant le regard vers la forêt.

« Et bien … pas vraiment, du moins pas totalement. Disons que … dit moi Paul. Hum … tu … Pourquoi as tu arrêter le hockey ? »

« Ah, the question ! » Ris t-il. « Il est survenu dans ma vie un événement qui m'a poussé à arrêter. Suite à ça, j'étais un peu … incontrôlable et pour la sécurité de tout le monde, j'ai abandonné le hockey. »

**J**e lui fis un signe de tête, me contentant de sa réponse malgré qu'elle soit évasive.

« Paul tu voulais me voir ? »

**O**n se retourna simultanément faisant face a Sam. Mon camarade lui fit oui de la tête et je les vis me saluer tout les deux avant de partir vers le bois. Je ne comprenais pas leurs besoins de toujours discuter dans la forêt. Rentrant dans la maison, je me hâtais vers la cuisine afin de faire taire mon cuisant mal de tête. J'étais épuisé.

◉**Narrateur Paul Yurima.**

**M**archant aux cotés de mon Alpha, je me rongeais de l'intérieur. J'avais choisi se soir. J'avais tout prévu et je ne savais pas encore d'ou m'était venu tout ce courage. Continuant d'avancer nerveusement, je m'arrêtais dans un recoin pas trop loin d'une des petites collines.

« Bon … heu … Sam. Faux que je te parle. Et c'est très sérieux. »

« Tu me fais peur Paul. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

**J**e soufflais péniblement. Je ne pouvais décidément pas lui sortir de but en blanc : ‟On rien de bien grave enfaite je me suis imprégné de Xavier, tu sais, ton cousin. A part ça tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes !" Il fallait qu'il sache tout depuis le début. Depuis la première fois.

« Transforme toi » Répondis-je simplement, mal à l'aise.

« Pardon ? Paul attend je ... »

« Ça sera plus simple, crois moi ! » le coupais-je, perdant patience.

**A**lors que j'attendais qu'il riposte tout en me sermonnant, il n'en fit rien et partit derrière un rocher pour en revenir quelques minutes plus tard. Se soir était mon tour de ronde et je savais que personne ne viendrait nous déranger. Je jetais un dernier regard au grand loup devant moi avant de lui dire une dernière chose.

« Je t'en supplie Sam, ne m'en veux. Surtout écoute bien tout ce que je vais te dire et … ne m'interrompe pas avant la fin. C'est déjà assez dur … comme ça. Ok ? »

**J**e le vis me jauger pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne m'adresse un signe de tête. Ne perdant plus une minute, j'explosais devant lui, ne prenant pas la peine de retirer au préalable mes vêtements.

- Je t'écoute Paul. Me dit mon Alpha.

- Bien alors … regarde.

**E**t je laissais court à mes pensées. Je lui montrais la fameuse journée de mon imprégnation. Les images défilaient devant mes yeux, me procurant un frisson méconnaissable. Puis les évènements filaient. Tous ce qui c'était passé, mes sentiments, mes appréhensions, mes peines, les moments depuis ce jour … Il ne pipa mot et quand vint la fin de mes ‟explications", il ne dit rien. Il se contenta simplement de me regarder, de grands yeux perplexes. Même ces pensées étaient vides …

**L**a panique me gagna. Merde qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? J'attendais un signe, n'importe lequel ! C'est au bout d'un quart d'heure que Sam me tourna le dos, et entama lentement de rentrer chez lui. Et moi je restais là, penaud, sous la Pluit qui a présent battait son plein. Je me sentais délaissé, j'étais déçu.

**U**n mois c'était écoulé depuis mes aveux à Sam. La meute avait été mise au courant lors d'un feu de camp avec les anciens. Je m'étais attendu à des moqueries et autres comportements qu'aurais du susciter mon étrange imprégnation, mais rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Mes frères, tout d'abord surpris et quelque peu sous le choque, m'avaient ensuite soutenu et m'avait promis d'être là en cas de problème.

**Q**uand au anciens, ils avaient par la suite fait des recherches et trouvé qu'au temps des premiers modificateurs, un des loups c'était imprégné d'un homme. On n'en savait pas plus et Sam et les anciens avaient décidés d'approfondir tout cela. Mais rien de nouveau n'avait été trouvé.

**E**n parlant de Sam, celui ci nous avait interdit l'accès à sa demeure car Xavier était tombé malade. J'avais été pris de panique et l'inquiétude ne me quittait plus, mais je me contrôlais. J'étais a présent devant la maison des Uley, la meute étant au complet. On attendait, encore. Nous avions entrainements et il ne manquait plus que notre Alpha.

**P**uis un cri de l'intérieur nous fit sursauter. Xavier et Sam s'enguirlandaient. Et dans un Brou ha, mon imprégné franchi le pas de la porte, suivi de près par notre Alpha. On se redressa tous, étant nonchalamment appuyés sur la voiture de Jared. La colère dans les yeux de mon aimé me fit trembler. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? **P**uis Sam s'arrêta et d'une voix calme sortie une phrase qui fut celle de trop pour Xavier. Avant que nous ayons eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, un déchirant bruit d'ossements craquelés emplit l'air et Emilie apparaissait sur le perron, des vêtements dans les bras.

**L**a meute et moi même étions … perplexes. On aurait pu gober des mouches s'il y en avait eu. Un énorme loup au pelage beige et noir chiné faisait face a Sam.

« C'est pas vrai … »souffla Quil à côté de moi.

« Pas étonnant que tu te sois imprégné de lui … c'est un des nôtres. » Me dit Jake, un demi-sourire collé aux lèvres.

**S**am détourna sa tête vers moi, et dans son regard je compris le pourquoi de son mutisme. Puis il éclata devant son cousin, l'entrainant dans la forêt.

« Youhou on a un nouveau membre ! Tout le monde à la clairière, le Papy Loupy va l'intégrer aux nôtres ! » S'excita Brady tout en courant vers l'orée du bois, suivis de Seth et de Collin.

« Punaise … qui l'aurais cru ? » Ajouta Embry, avant de filer avec Jake et Jared.

**J**e restais la ... complètement perdu. Arr ! Tapant rageusement mon front je grognais. Ça en faisait beaucoup en peu de temps.

« Ah mon avis votre relation sera très spécial. Vous vous ressemblez plus qu'une tu ne le pensais… » Me souffla Quil en souriant, avant de rejoindre les autres.

« Paul ! Vient chercher les vêtements de ton homme s'il te plait ! Car ce n'est pas moi qui vais lui apporter » Me héla Emilie sur le pas de la porte.

**T**rottinant vers elle, je pris le linge avant de descendre les escaliers. A mon tour je m'engageais entre les arbres de la Push, souriant bêtement. Tout sera plus simple maintenant. On pourra envisager une relation, une vraie … sans rien se cacher. Notre condition de loup nous en sera plus que bénéfique ! Je déposais tout les vêtements derrière un rocher et éclatais à mon tour, rejoignant mon futur qui s'annonçait meilleur que ces derniers mois.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors quand pensez-vous ? C'est un peu … inattendu surtout pour Paul <strong>_(Le sexe symbole de la bande *.* il faux le dire ! ... Aie j'avais mal pour lui quand j'écrivais ! … Paul gay … Ça fait mal xP)_**Mais j'ai tenu mon challenge :D !**

**Raphaëlle tu peux être fier de ta Maman P cet Os est pour toi !**

**Je suis assez fier de cet écrit et j'attends vos avis pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensés ! **_(Oui dit moi tout !)_

**N'oubliez pas ma petite review s'il vous plait **_*__a genoux, les yeux humides, vous priant en joignant ses mains__*** **_

**Je vous embrasse jusqu'à la prochaine fois **

**Tendrement,**

**Victoria.**


End file.
